


let loose

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Kakashi digs his fingers into the mattress with a strangled cry, and only barely manages to hold himself together.





	let loose

Kakashi digs his fingers into the mattress with a strangled cry, and only barely manages to hold himself together.

Right against his skin, there’s a low hum, full of heady amusement, and a kiss is pressed between his shoulders as the fingers inside him twist and drive deep. “So quiet,” Tobirama says, and the light scrape of teeth across the muscles of his back makes Kakashi choke on a breath. “No more noises for me, Kakashi?”

The deliberate scrape of knuckles inside him makes Kakashi shudder, gritting his teeth and burying his face in the mattress. “Bastard,” he manages, a breathless jolt of a word, and chokes out a groan when the four fingers in him spread wide. He’s come so many times that the electric buzz is almost painful, twisting through his gut light lightning, and he gasps for breath, grip going white-knuckled.

Tobirama snorts, pressing a kiss to the spot his teeth just grazed. “Not the sounds I was thinking of,” he says, perfectly dry, and the slow drag of his fingers retreating drives a desperate whine from Kakashi’s throat as he’s left empty. He rocks back, tries to keep them inside, but Tobirama curls over his back like a heavy weight, and the press of his cock sliding between Kakashi’s legs makes him shiver. The pressure on his soft cock is painful, and he bites down hard on his lip as Tobirama thrusts lazily between his thighs.

“I think I'm ready for another round,” Tobirama says, and Kakashi moans, ragged and rough in his throat.

“_Please_,” he manages, and Tobirama clicks his tongue.

“Aren’t you sore?” he asks, more taunt than honest question with that smug note in his voice. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kakashi laughs, strangled against the blankets, because Tobirama has been so fucking _careful_ all night, so gentle, so slow that Kakashi wants to tear his throat out with his _teeth_. “Afraid you can't come again?” he asks, casting a sly look at Tobirama. “I hear that happens with age.”

A hand around his soft cock makes him yelp, makes him squirm. Tobirama strokes him lightly, but it’s like fire curling up through Kakashi’s gut, and he twists in Tobirama’s grip and _shakes_, high, sharp noises wrung from his throat.

“Too much?” Tobirama murmurs in his ear, and this isn't a tease.

Kakashi forces his fuzzy brain to gather the words, dredging them up from the depths they’ve been banished to, and groans. “Only if you don’t fuck me soon,” he gets out.

“I suppose I can,” Tobirama says judiciously. The bastard sounds perfectly composed, even as the head of his cock bumps Kakashi’s hole. Kakashi shoves back, trying to take it, but Tobirama’s weight forces him down, and he holds Kakashi still with his hands on Kakashi’ elbows, pinning him flat to the mattress.

“None of that,” he murmurs, a light kiss touching the back of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi makes a sound of protest, but then the press of the thick head finally pushes in, and he loses his complaint on a hiss. He’s so oversensitive that it _burns_, that even as stretched as he is Tobirama’s cock feels massive and _hot_, and Kakashi gasps out a sob, twists and jerks and moans with every inch of Tobirama he takes.

By the time Tobirama’s hips settle flush against his ass, Kakashi is shaking, tearing at the sheets with breathless, desperate sounds. There’s no way to adjust to the huge, aching intrusion, and he wants more, wants Tobirama to pound him into the mattress and keep going until he comes again, soft and spent and _wrecked_.

“One more time,” Tobirama breathes in his ear, ragged, and Kakashi sobs and takes the thrust that sets every nerve in his body buzzing. He can take one more orgasm. He can take as many as Tobirama wants to wring out of him, and he’ll drown happily in every one of them.


End file.
